b 1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a system which causes the hand of a clock or watch to perform a new and original movement differing essentially from that of conventional clocks and watches with so-called "analog" time display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, in conventional clocks and watches of the analog type, the hands indicating the hours, the minutes and possibly the seconds move following a circular path, generally following a single scale of indicia on the dial of the clock itself.